galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Silvergon
Silvergon appeared in 1997 TV series called Ultraman Tiga. Silvergon (シルバゴン Sirubagon), also known as Silvagon is a somewhat ram-like monster that first appeared in Ultraman Tiga. He appeared in episode 26. Silvergon is similar to Red King. Silvergon was a monster that dwell within another dimension known as "The Rainbow Underworld," an alternate dimension where he reigned supreme. Upon noticing a family of humans that wandered into his domain, Silvergon gave chase but luckily for them, Silvergon's poor eyesight caused him to overlook his prey and he turned away. Once GUTS arrived to investigate the Rainbow Underworld, they were attacked by another monster that lived within the dimension, Gagi. Gagi attacked the family trapped inside his barrier dome, but Silvergon soon arrived and attacked Gagi himself, breaking through Gagi's barrier. Silvergon overpowered Gagi with ease, shrugging off nearly all of his attacks and even tearing off one of Gagi's whips until finally, Silvergon killed Gagi by mauling at his throat. Silvergon then turned his attention to GUTS and the family he encountered before and attacked them both. Daigo transformed into Ultraman Tiga and distracted Silvergon from his attention on GUTS. Silvergon’s strength gave Tiga great difficulty in competing against the powerful monster, both his own physical strength was outmatched and even the Zepellion Ray (while managing to topple Silvergon to the ground) were both shook off by the beast. Tiga then changed to Power Type, but even then Power Type couldn’t even overpower Silvergon's strength and he was tossed around by the monster. Suddenly, GUTS alerted Tiga of Silvergon’s weakness: His poor eyesight. Tiga used this advantage to tease Silvergon who became frustrated, but finally Tiga managed to use the Tiga Head Crusher to piledrive Silvergon into the ground, trapping the behemoth so he couldn't escape. Tiga flew high into the sky and flew back down on Silvergon at incredible speed, performing the Tiga Burning Dash, and rammed straight threw Silvergon, killing him in a huge explosion. The Rainbow Underworld then disappeared into nothingness. Powers and Abilities * Super Strength: Unlike most monsters, Silvergon has and is gifted with very incredible pure brute strength and can easily overpower all but the strongest of enemies. His strength is powerful enough that it even allows him to physically shatter protective energy barriers, such as Gagi's dome, with his palms, as well as strong enough kill other monsters with one bite. This strength is also powerful enough for Tiga's Power Type to have difficulty in battle. * Armored Skin: Silvergon is covered in a thick skin, which acts as armor, which can repel most attacks. * Whip Tail: Silvergon's tail is long and thick; ideal for whipping and bashing his foes into submission. * Rainbow Underworld: Silvergon can create a huge rainbow that acts as a gateway to some kind of underworld, full of snow. Silvergon generates a subspace dimension which it uses as a home and a hunting ground. The entrance/exit is marked by a rainbow arc and the underworld dimension, as well as the rainbow, will vanish completely and fades away when Silvergon is dead/destroyed. The only way out is through the same rainbow from which the victims came. * Horns: Silvergon can use his horns as effective melee weapons. Weaknesses Despite his prowess in strength, Silvergon's eyesight is poor and cannot see enemies when they are immobile. Category:Creatures Category:Mammals Category:Aliens Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1997 Category:Ultraman Universe